


Hey Jealousy

by the-deathboy-ghostking (bookiewookiee)



Series: Solangelo Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, jealousy fic, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookiewookiee/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets jealous of how much time Jason spends with Nico. Jason has a chat with Will. Then Nico brings Will dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate feedback so let me know what you think. Thanks! Also not creative title is not creative.

Will considered himself a pretty laid back guy, most campers thought so too. So why was he feeling twinges of anger whenever he saw Jason Grace? He thought he was a pretty cool dude, not really his type, but he was definitely making a place at Camp Half Blood and was a positive force to have at the camp.

So why was Jason Grace such a bother on Will's mind? 

Will stood on the porch of the Big House and saw a lanky dark haired figure walking next to a taller and broader blonde doing a border patrol. Nico and Jason had seemed to become pretty close friends over the summer they were away from camp.

The doctor side of Will should have been happy that Nico was happy and healthy. He had been outside and above ground for several weeks now and his olive tan had come back and a splash of freckles dusted his nose. Will felt himself blush. He should definitely be happy that Nico was out in the camp and socializing, not slinking back into the shadows. But the irrational teenager side of him was jealous that he hadn't been spending as much time with him. Which was stupid because Nico had just really met him a few weeks ago, whereas Nico had known the prophecy campers for much longer. This was the group that had saved Nico from death, Will should be thankful.

But the child of Hades had burrowed a hole in Will's chest and would not leave. This went beyond healer's concern and went into the feelings and emotions of raging hormones. While Will had teased Nico about coming by and saying hi while he was in the infirmary, and his angry shouting match about how people did want to be friends, Nico hadn't really visited that much. Maybe Will had come off too strong? Will had witnessed the hug that Jason and Nico exchanged after the Gaea battle and Nico's confession to Percy but also how he was over him and how Percy wasn't his type. So was Jason his type? Going from skater snarky to good boy blond Superman? Jason had a girlfriend though. That didn't mean anything though, Will had decided thinking about the past few girlfriends he had.

Will watched on as Jason and Nico split up, Nico disappearing into a shadow. It always made Will nervous when he did that, but Nico had promised that he wouldn't do it to the point of disappearing, only when he had to visit the other camp or pop into the underworld. Jason began walking towards the Big House. Will tensed as the son of Jupiter walked onto the porch and leaned against the railing with a goofy grin on his face. Will couldn't help but notice Jason's glasses slightly askew on his face. How did he not notice that?

"I didn't know children of Apollo could brood like that." Jason stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What?" Will's eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't think I noticed you glaring at me while I was checking the border?"

"I'm yards away; if you can see that then I think Asclepius gave you too strong of a prescription," 

Jason laughed in a light way and smiled widely. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He was grating on Will's nerves.

"Have you thought about just telling Nico?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him, I mean it's pretty obvious but I don't think Nico has really gotten the hint. You know, he's still kinda apprehensive of people. I can't get much out of him, honestly."

"The way you've been hanging around him-"

"I'm trying to support him and actually be there. He hasn't had a lot of that in his life-"

"Yeah, I get it Wonderboy."

"Wait, are you jealous?"

Will's jaw dropped as he tried to regroup. He could feel heat gather on the tips of his ears. He started to sputter a response, but it came out a garbled mess.

"You are!" Jason sounded way too happy about it. "I just want you to know I'm not a threat if that’s what you’re afraid of. I'll see you around, man." He jumped off the porch with a laugh and headed towards the cabins. 

Will sent one final glare at the demigod's back almost wanting to give him an Apollo curse. He decided it wouldn't be in his best interest with Nico to curse one of his best friends. He ran back into the infirmary, several campers had been sent to him because a couple of Hermes kids thought it would be funny to start up their pranks again. It wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if things didn't go back to normal a few weeks after the almost end of the world. Unfortunately for the demigods involved, the pranks had resulted in the collapse of a cabin's roof.  
By the end of the night, Will and his siblings had given out enough ambrosia and nectar to supply an Olympian party. He was tired and thoroughly sick of the infirmary's walls. After he was satisfied with making sure everyone was good to be released and doing any quick follow-ups, Will walked over to the store room off of the infirmary. He probably could have gotten away with not doing inventory, but he didn't feel like going back to the cabin and the thought of crossing paths with Nico or Jason caused a sense of dread in his stomach.

"I'm pretty sure skipping a meal isn't very healthy," a voice came from behind him. Will's heart skipped a beat and he gave a small yelp of surprise. He turned around to see Nico di Angelo holding two Happy Meal boxes leaning in the doorway of the storeroom.

"Pretty sure McDonald's is also not good for you."

Nico shrugged his shoulders and motioned with a nod for Will to move and join him. "Yeah, but it's delicious. And I got you a mighty kid's meal so, shut up."

Will followed him onto the porch where they sat at the card table with folding chairs. He opened his box and dug into his burger not realizing how hungry he really was. Nico had a smirk playing on his lips as he bit into a fry. 

"So, Jason pointed out something to me at dinner. I haven't really given a lot of other campers much attention. Especially the ones who said they wanted to be friends. He said I should really try to not push people away and give other's a chance to prove that not everyone here is afraid of me."

"Yeah? Well Grace is a pretty outstanding demigod, you should listen to him. Since you two are so close and everything." Will said as he focused on the inside of his box, pulling out the toy and haphazardly placing it on the table. He found a bottle of chocolate milk and gladly opened it, thirsty from downing his entire burger.

"You really don't like Jason, do you?" Nico asked playing with the packaging of his own toy. His face turned to a frown after opening the plastic bag. "Eh, I already have this one," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm not super fond of him."

"Why's that?" Nico asked reaching for Will's discarded toy.

Will couldn't help but notice Nico's cheeks lightly tinted with pink. "I have a feeling you already know why."

"Something may have been brought up. Jason chats a lot at dinner." 

Nico looked up, catching Will's gaze with his dark eyes. He seemed to be searching for some answer from Will's reaction.

"I'd really just like to get to know you better, Nico. I know you think a lot of the campers are scared to death of you-"

"That's because they are. Literally. Death kinda follows me around. I mean I can summon skeletons. Out of the ground. It's a little disturbing. It's understandable..."

"Well, I guess I can't speak for everyone, but there are people who want to be your friend. I'm included on that list."

Nico nodded his understanding as he twisted his ring around his finger. "It's just hard to start letting people in after being pushed away for so long." 

Will extended a hand and covered Nico's trying to stop the nervous motions. Nico glanced down but Will's hand did not move. "I won't push you away."

Nico cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, his face going a deeper shade of red. "We should probably go to bed. Uh, the harpies will be coming out soon."

He and Will walked back to the cabins in mutual silence. They came across the Apollo cabin first.

"Goodnight," Will tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah," Nico began to walk away, but stopped, took a shaky breath and turned a corner. "I don't know why you're so jealous of Jason."

"Hmm?" Will's heart missed a beat and suddenly quickened.

"He had briefly mentioned you getting mad at him for something. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to be jealous."

"What? I'm not jealous-."

"I mean, I like blonds but he's definitely not my type." 

Will stood at the cabin door at a loss for words. Nico smirked, obviously proud of the reaction he got out of Will.

"Goodnight, Will." The child of Hades gave a half wave and turned back around and walked towards the obsidian colored cabin.


End file.
